


Po czasie

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam/Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, a chuć to rut, ruja to heat, wspomniane uprzedzenia i niepewność
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean niepokoi się o Sama. Dlaczego ten jeszcze nie wrócił?Tekst na temat 39 (po czasie) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Coroczne biegi na orientacje uczniów jedynego liceum w ich mieście były jedną z rzeczy, na które Dean w czasach swojej młodości wyczekiwał bardzo długo. W te dni, pomimo środka tygodnia nie odbywały się zajęcia, każdy zyskiwał możliwość zdobycia dodatkowych punktów… I przede wszystkim: nikt nigdy nie pokonał jego drużyny.

On i Cas wygrywali rok po roku, chociaż byli jedyną parą uwzględniającą nie dwie alfy albo alfę i betę, ale alfę i omegę. Dean za każdym razem musiał zyskać specjalne zaświadczenie i modlić się, by jego ruja nie wypadła na okolice biegu — nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie dopuściłby go wtedy do zabawy. A on ją uwielbiał.

Kochał znajdować się w środku lasu zdany na swoją wiedzą i partnera, a jeszcze bardziej uwielbiał udowadniać swoją wartość zapatrzonym w przestarzałe przekonania alfom. Poza tym, to była po prostu świetna zabawa.

Wtedy. Jako uczeń i uczestnik.

Teraz nienawidził tych kilku dni i poprzedzających ich przygotowań całym sercem. Jako jeden z nauczycieli i organizatorów był odpowiedzialny za zdrowie i życie tych wszystkich idiotów, którzy myśleli, że pozjadali wszelkie rozumy.

Wiedział, że nie był osamotniony w tej opinii. Rok temu Castiel posunął się nawet do tego, by zasymulować własną chuć na czas biegu. Odbiło mu się to co prawda czkawką, gdy niecały miesiąc później zasypywano go pytaniami o sprawy osobiste — w końcu zdrowy alfa nie miewał chuci tak często. Wszyscy się martwili i do tej pory wspominali o znanych im specjalistach z górnej półki. Dean nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek przestało go to śmieszyć.

W tym roku obaj znajdowali się jednak na swoich stanowiskach, raportując czasy drużyn, których ścieżki powinny kończyć się na ich mecie. Zdziwiło go już, że jego brat tym razem nie wygrał ze swoim kumplem Lucyferem — tak jak rok temu, ale zbył to machnięciem ręki, bo każdemu mogło zdarzyć się potknięcie. Musiał jednak przyznać się do własnego niepokoju, kiedy minął pierwszy limit czasowy.

A potem drugi.

Trzeciego dnia już otwarcie panikował. W lesie pozostały już same najgorsze drużyny wraz z Samem i Lucyfer, którzy znali teren od podszewki i doskonale orientowali się we własnych instynktach.

— Powinni już wrócić — powiedział prosto, kiedy poczuł dookoła siebie ramiona swojego alfy. — Dlaczego nie wrócili?

— Spokojnie, oddychaj — mruknął mu do ucha alfa, przytulając mocno. — Na pewno nic im nie jest.

— Skąd możesz mieć pewność? — zapytał, osuwając się w ramiona alfy i wdychając jego zapach dla uspokojenia.

— To nasi bracia — odpowiedział prosto.

— Michał… — nagle go olśniło. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś?

— Castiel po mnie zadzwonił. Panikowałeś, a to nie jest dobre dla dziecka.

— Panikarz. — Dean nie mógł nie przewrócić oczami. — Zachowuje się, jakby to było jego dziecko.

— Nie wiń go, wiesz, że…

— Wiem. Ale i tak jest panikarzem.

— Nie bardziej niż ty — zaśmiał się Michał. — Sam i Lulu mają jeszcze kilka godzin na przekroczenie mety w dozwolonym czasie.

— Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, co ich zatrzymało — westchnął.

— Wiesz… Chuć Lucyfera miała zacząć się w przyszłym tygodniu — zasugerował powoli Michał, a Dean roześmiał się na te słowa.

— Ja wiem, że ty wiesz, że Sammy jest dobrym chłopakiem i nie zostawiłby przyjaciela na pastwę losu. Ale to mądry chłopak i raczej powiadomiłby nas żebyśmy zabrali Lucyfera, a nie narażał go na odwodnienie gdzieś pod opieką drugiej niedoświadczonej alfy.

— Dean… — westchnął Michał. — Wiesz, że oni się lubią…

— Ale nie są razem.

— Skąd ta pewność?

— Powiedzieliby nam — odpowiedział prosto i z całym przekonaniem Dean.

Osiem godzin później — czyli dwie godziny po ostatnim możliwym czasie, Dean, Michał i Castiel stali na środku małej jaskini, o której Winchester pamiętał jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa i którą osobiście pokazał Sammy'emu wiele lat temu.

Prawie o niej zapomniał, kiedy przeszukiwali las w poszukiwaniu oficjalnie zaginionych uczniów. (Teraz już wszyscy przestraszeni).

A teraz stał i patrzył oniemiały na stary materac, dwie kołdry, poduszki, zapas wody i jedzenia, kilka książek, wyjątkowo dużą butelkę lubrykantu oraz dwóch młodych chłopaków alfa, którzy byli powodem tego, że cała jaskinia wręcz śmierdziała seksem.

— Nie wierzę w to, że jesteście tak nieodpowiedzialni — zaczął Michał, gdy Dean nie potrafił jeszcze wykrztusił słowa.

— Matka nie pozwoliłaby mi spędzić chuci z inną alfą. — Lucyfer wzruszył ramionami, wciągając na siebie koszulkę.

— Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie powinien pozwolić ci spędzić ci chuci z kimkolwiek! — wrzasnął Michał. — Wiesz, na jak wielkie ryzyko naraziłeś was oboje?

— To nie była tylko jego decyzja — wtrącił się Sam, obejmując Lucyfera w pasie. — Naprawdę się kochamy…

— Powinniście nam powiedzieć — powiedział cicho Dean i wyszedł z jaskini.

— Milczeć i ruszać się — warknął wytrącony smutkiem partnera Michał. — Przy odrobinie szczęścia zdążymy do domu przed kolejną falą twojego podniecenia.

Podróż samochodem mijała im w krępującej ciszy. Obaj nastolatkowie, chociaż nie zmieniliby swojej decyzji za żadne pieniądze — zwłaszcza po dniach wypełnionych tak bardzo satysfakcjonującym seksem, odczuwali wstyd za to, jak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachowali. Faktycznie, pozostawanie w czasie chuci w jaskini nie było rozsądne. Mogli się odwodnić, wychłodzić i mogło im się stać całe mnóstwo rzeczy.

Czasu jednak nie dało się cofnąć, a nawet jeśli — nie chcieli tego.

— Sam? — odezwał się nagle Michał, patrząc na chłopaka w lusterku. — Dobrze pamiętam, że twoja chuć będzie w przyszłym miesiącu?

— Tak, ale…

— Domyślam się, że planowaliście wymknąć się do swojej jaskini?

Nawet Lucyfer się zarumienił. Jak mogli być tak głupi, przecież to oczywiste, że bracia przejrzeli ich plan i ich powstrzymają!

— Nawet o tym nie myśl — uciął natychmiast Dean, gdy Sam zaczął otwierać usta, by zacząć kłócić się o ich prawo do związku.

— Nie po to wyciszałem twój pokój w naszym domu, byś spędzał chuć w zimnej i mokrej jaskini — poparł Deana Michał. — Swojego brata też bym na to nie skazał, chociaż mam na to ochotę, po tym, jak nieodpowiedzialnie się zachował.

Surowe spojrzenie wywołało ciarki na plecach ich obu, mimo wszystko jednak odetchnęli z ulgą. Wychodziło na to, że bracia nie zamierzali prawić im kazań czy przekonywać, że powinni znaleźć sobie jakieś miłe omegi albo nawet jedną, jeśli tak bardzo się lubili. A był to spory postęp w porównaniu z matką Lucyfera, która nie spuszczała ich w domu z oczu, od kiedy nakryła na całowaniu.

— Serio, Sammy? — prychnął Dean, widząc ich reakcję. — Więcej wiary w nas, chłopaki. Kto jak nie my, ma wierzyć w miłość?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jak zapewne zauważyliście, w ciągu grudnia nie wrzucałam tekstów z tego wyzwania. Miałam co do tego swoje powody. Teraz wracam z, mam nadzieję, codziennymi aktualizacjami.
> 
> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
